


Birthday Reflection

by thecathorse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester's Birthday, Drabble, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecathorse/pseuds/thecathorse
Summary: Dean reflects on his life and relationship with Cas on his 42nd birthday.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 25





	Birthday Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here's a little drabble I wrote for Dean's birthday. This is my first time writing so be nice please. Enjoy!
> 
> Happy Belated, Dean.

Dean woke up before their alarm went off. He rolls over and stares at Cas’ peaceful, human face.

Dean never thought he would live this long. To live to be 42, stopping the apocalypse and defeating God, is something Dean never anticipated surviving. Today is his birthday and he feels lost. He wasn't supposed to be here and now he woke up next to the love of his life, unbelievably happy and yet, feeling undeserving. 

Cas was his saving grace. The one who gripped him tight and raised him from perdition, and the one who made him see he is truly not a killer. Dean wouldn’t be here without Cas and Cas wouldn’t be here without Dean.

After Jack saved Cas from the Empty, it was still a slow burn for Dean and Cas. It took a while for Dean to fully allow himself to have Cas, to accept he was worthy of Cas’ love. Slowly, they were able to open up with each other as more than friends. Soon, they were ‘going steady’, updating their Western movie night hangouts to date nights and taking each other out for diner and burger dates. 

The sex, however, was what took the longest. At first, Dean tried to seduce Cas straight away, thinking he wouldn’t leave if Dean was good enough. But Cas cared more about loving Dean than sex and assured him he wasn’t going anywhere, no matter when or how they had sex. Dean was used to every relationship he had revolving around sex. With Cassie, they were young and experimental, and with Lisa, the whole relationship started with sex. But with Cas, Dean was in uncharted territory, and Cas meant more to him than any past relationship or one night stand. Eventually, when they were both deep in love and open with each other, they made love, and it was different than anything Dean had ever had. It was in the top three nights of Dean’s life.

Waking up to Cas was one of the best things in his life, especially on his birthday.

“Morning, Sunshine,” He groggily speaks to his ex-angel.

Cas slowly stirs awake and opens his tired eyes.

“Good morning, Dean. Happy Birthday.” He says, his morning voice extra raspy.

Dean smiles, realizing this is exactly where he is supposed to be, and maybe even what he deserves.


End file.
